


327公里

by signorina_y



Series: 献给乞力马扎罗的告别 [9]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:20:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25382971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/signorina_y/pseuds/signorina_y
Summary: 番外二从纽约到科德角的距离约为327公里。为了跨越这段路程，亚斯兰•J•卡林斯花费了整整十五年。
Relationships: Ash Lynx & Okumura Eiji, Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Series: 献给乞力马扎罗的告别 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1838254
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	327公里

从波士顿到科德角的渡轮仅需九十分钟，开车花费的时间则稍长一些。幼时途径波士顿前往纽约的细节早已湮灭在记忆的海洋。亚修从没想过，有朝一日自己还会重新踏上这条路，就像他从没想过有一天，二十三岁的自己会带着男朋友和一条狗，再次回到久违的故乡过圣诞节。  
乡下的圣诞氛围比城市浓厚得多，也纯粹得多，消费主义陷阱对这里的侵蚀还远远未达到资本家们的期待。原本英二提议带几瓶酒，亚修再三保证老詹姆斯的酒馆是方圆几十里内酒品窖藏最丰富的地方，英二才不得不打消了这个念头。  
但他们还是用心挑选了一份礼物：唱片机和最新式的音响，好让老詹姆斯在酒馆里播放他最喜爱的爵士乐。  
珍妮弗去世后老詹姆斯再没动过寻找伴侣的念头，仿佛女人们接二连三的离去终于让他放弃了与命运的拉锯式对抗，甘心接受自己注定孤独的宿命。  
心爱的女人，疼爱的儿子，他一个都没留住，只能眼睁睁看着他们一个接一个从身边离开。  
体会过妻儿陪伴左右的温馨快乐，如今却变成彻头彻尾的孤家寡人，没有什么比这样的落差更让人难熬。  
但他是男人，男人从不轻易表现出来。  
他照旧开酒馆，去海边钓鱼，为老单身汉们举办花里胡哨的深夜派对，或者充当落魄男人的最佳树洞。  
当最后一位顾客离去，关掉最后一盏灯，从锁孔中拔出转了两圈的钥匙，当前一刻还喧嚣熙攘的世界彻底回归寂静的时候，孤独才会像一只蛰伏已久的幽灵，从空荡荡的房间中猛扑起身，瞬间将他吞没。  
开酒馆的好处就是可以名正言顺地陪客人来上两杯。他的症状还谈不上酗酒，非要说的话，大概是某种程度的酒精依赖。他很少喝到不省人事，因为年纪已经不允许他这样做，但不借助酒精的时候几乎难以入眠。  
他曾以为自己会这样孤独到死。  
或许某个早上起床和老婆吵了架、索性赶早来酒馆喝上一杯的家伙会透过玻璃门第一个发现他倒伏在地上的尸体；或许在深夜的派对上，他忽然松开酒杯，在众人惊讶的目光中跌倒在地，一张张表情夸张的讶异面孔从眼前闪过，如同电影夸张的慢镜头；又或许直到酒馆连续三天都没开门，意识到可能发生了什么事的众人这才想起报警，然后吃惊地发现了在睡梦中安然逝去的老詹姆斯。  
唯独没想到的是，在为自己设想了第一百零一种死法之后，亚修回来了。  
第一次接到亚修的电话时，他刚刚关上酒馆的大门。U形锁服役年头太久，已经锈蚀得有些厉害，钥匙转过两圈，拔出来依旧有点吃力。  
桌上的电话机就在这个时候突兀响起——他本以为是哪位老顾客又想半夜过来喝酒。  
然而听筒里传来一个年轻的声音：  
“你好，请问是詹姆斯酒馆吗？”  
老詹姆斯还记得这个声音，尽管只在数年前听过一次。少年的声音柔滑而富有质感，伴着滋滋的电流声从耳边划过，他如同触电一般，呆呆地半张着嘴，半天吐不出一个音节。  
“你好？”那边又礼貌性地问了一声，似乎为了确认是否拨错号码。  
“你、你是……”老詹姆斯结结巴巴，仿佛一时间丢失了自己的舌头和声音。  
他甚至怀疑自己今夜是否喝了太多，在酒馆呆到太晚，以至于大脑中产生了幻觉。  
可是耳边响起的少年声音又那样真切。  
“我是亚斯兰。”  
尘封的名字经由电话线传输过来，也许由于隔了太遥远的距离，太久远的时间，被电流扭曲得有些失真。  
握住听筒的手不由自主地颤抖。  
曾以为几年前匆匆一面已是永别，从没想过还有机会再见到这个命途多舛的小儿子。

亚修的归来在当地引起了一阵不小的骚动。尤其当人们得知陪伴他一起返乡的还有一个来自日本的、男朋友。  
在民风保守的小镇上，无论是一个来自遥远亚洲的别样面孔，还是这样一段不寻常的同性恋情，都远远超出了人们的常规认知，成为了当地人津津乐道的谈资，更别提那些曾经缠绕着这个名字的种种传闻。  
时间冲不淡人们对流言的好奇。许多难辨真假的故事，多年之后仍旧在人们的言谈中发酵、传播。  
老詹姆斯本打算停业两天，因为“探头探脑的苍蝇烦死人了”，他如此抱怨到。他在当地的好人缘这时候反倒带来不少烦恼，人人都想借着喝酒的机会一睹这位传奇少年，试图从老詹姆斯的嘴里掏出哪怕一星半点独家消息。  
从前他就看透了，这一回更担心这个乡下小镇再次给亚修造成难以弥合的心理创伤。他没有能力保护他，唯有不断提醒亚修远离这个给他带来痛苦的地方，远离那些过去已经、将来还可能再次伤害到他的人们。  
他们并非传统意义上的坏人，他知道，多数人其实并未抱有主动伤害什么人的意图。但那些不经意的举动：斜着眼窥伺、掩住口交谈、下意识拉住自家孩子，防止他靠近幼小的亚修；还有那些充满恶意的陋习：对绯闻的嗅觉，对流言的热衷，甚至于对悲剧的过分好奇、刨根问底，都如同钝刀伤人，刀刀剜心。  
恶意是与生俱来的肿瘤，根植在人性深处，伺机而动，无法掌控，亦无法剥离。  
几次通话中老詹姆斯逐渐得知他已经离开了地下世界，过得不错，也略微听说了一些心理治疗的情况。亚修没有细说，作为父亲也认为这不是个适合深聊的话题。  
无论如何，孩子过得好，对父母而言就是最大的安慰。  
此外，二十三岁的亚修比他想象中还要坚强、豁达。对于酒馆的停业亚修认为没有必要，甚至不介意在圣诞节前夜照常召开平安夜派对。  
当夜他带着英二按时出现的时候，整个酒馆都陷入了一种奇异的躁动。来的人比过去任何一年都多得多，几乎将整个小酒馆都塞满了。老詹姆斯不得不尽可能撤走了椅子以腾出空间。当发现有人竟然拖家带口地跑来凑热闹，老詹姆斯忍不住连翻了好几个白眼，恨不得把这些无聊的家伙通通踢回家。  
在这既陌生又熟悉的坏境里，对于周围有意无意的窥伺、窃窃私语，亚修表现得泰然自若，仿佛不曾察觉。他在吧台后面给老詹姆斯帮手调酒，不时简短地回答两句无关痒痛的问题。  
“是的，下学期毕业……”  
“还没有，假期有个实习，工作等明年再说……”  
“不，没想过留校任教……”  
关于亚修的流言在数十年间演变了无数个版本，几年前他短暂返乡，老詹姆斯受伤，都为众人的猜测增添了种种光怪陆离的元素，不过不至于真的有人蠢到跑来询问本人“听说你在纽约……”。  
万一传闻中的黑道少年当真动起手来，可没有哪个傻瓜真想在平安夜进医院。  
纽约距离此地327公里，过往种种无从考证，比起飘渺无据的传言，显然眼前这个真实的“在第一流大学念书的詹姆斯家的小儿子”更让人感兴趣。  
尽管背负着那样不堪的过往，小小年纪就离开了家庭的庇佑，却没有自暴自弃，甚至还能考入美国最顶尖的学府，在数学这种常人难以理解的艰深领域深造。曲折的人生经历和令人羡慕的天分，足够让一辈子的活动轨迹都没离开过科德角的小镇居民惊叹不已。  
“他可是咱们这儿的第一个高材生！”有人举起酒杯，向老詹姆斯连连夸赞他的小儿子，仿佛早已不记得自己许多年前对那起社会事件发表过的评论——  
“他真的不是主动的吗？”  
仿佛他们真的都已经忘记了。  
有时候，人类也许的确需要一点糊涂，一点健忘，才能让生活的假象继续维持下去。  
清醒与真相，都太冰冷、太残酷了。  
因此老詹姆斯并不戳破，只是矜持地捋了把胡子，装作不在意地答道，“是吗？”  
历经磨难，最终自我救赎、自我战胜的大主角故事是美式英雄片永不过时的主题。

然而比起亚修的从容，英二的处境就窘迫得多。  
起初他试图把自己藏进角落，可是不断有人走上来同他聊天。生性腼腆的英二逐渐被好奇心膨胀的热情美国人包围在中央，几乎不知所措。  
他们从各个方向打量他，围绕在四周窃窃私语，然后走上前来与他碰杯搭腔，有意无意提及他与亚修的恋情，试图从这个娃娃脸的日本男孩口中掏出更多感兴趣的细节——毕竟他看起来比冷着脸的亚修容易下手多了。  
从没应付过这么多喋喋不休的美国人的英二很快被围攻到面红耳赤，脑中像烧开了一锅浆糊，黏黏糊糊地搅成一团，让他越来越结巴，话不成句，好像这些年学过英语通通还了回去。  
稀奇古怪的问题层出不穷，恨不得将他的整个人生刨根问底。起初他还能够勉强应付两句，后来被吵得头昏脑涨，几乎分不出对方究竟在说什么，钻进耳中的只是没完没了的嗡鸣，挤得大脑胀痛不已。他忍不住在人群中努力踮起脚尖，探出头，向吧台的方向投去求助的眼神。  
接收到求救信号的亚修低头憋住了笑容，这才放下手中的活计，挤进包围圈解救对方。  
他将手搭在英二肩上，一只手取走他手中的酒杯，然后把他的脑袋按到自己的肩上。  
“你喝醉了。”他贴在英二耳边轻声说。  
事实上英二方才光顾着应付，根本没喝几口酒，而且他的酒量也没有那么差。他愣了一下，不过很快就明白过来。于是放松了身体，让自己看起来好像头晕无力的样子，任由亚修半拖半抱地将他带出了人群。  
“他喝醉了，我先送他回去。”亚修抱歉地解释到。  
出了门，冷风一吹，原本有些燥热的心情逐渐冷静下来。对于自己的表现英二很不满意，抓着亚修的手嗫嚅道：  
“抱歉，我……”他为自己方才的失态道歉。那样慌张的反应，实在不像是一个二十五岁的成年人。明明他比亚修还要年长，在这种时候，却只有亚修一个人表现得游刃有余。  
看出他的失落，亚修体贴地按住他的肩膀。“不用道歉，我都说了你可以不用过来的。”  
英二张了张口，似乎想为自己的固执申辩，“我是和你一起回来的，平安夜却不露面，不会很奇怪吗？”  
“越是闭塞的地方，人们越喜欢嚼舌根，追逐流言。因为井底之蛙看到的天空太小了，又没那么多事情可做，头脑的功能已经被井口限制住了，理解不了复杂的东西，甚至也装不了太多的东西，所以只能用嚼舌根填补大脑的空白，只有这个最适合他们，不然空虚会让他们发疯的。”亚修冷静地分析到，“你露不露面并不会影响他们的想法。”  
他的语气很淡，神色一如既往，但英二似乎从中捕捉到什么。“你讨厌他们吗？”  
亚修摇了摇头，“谈不上讨厌，只是人类的本性、生活环境加上受教育的程度决定了他们只能成为这样的人。”  
“我是回来见詹姆斯的，其他人怎么看怎么想，都跟我没关系。”他早已不是那个年幼的亚斯兰。  
英二半途做了逃兵，亚修便一个人陪老詹姆斯坚持到最后。人群散去时已是深夜。派对过后的店内一片狼藉，不过这时候谁都没精力留下来收拾了。  
回归单身以后老詹姆斯有时连屋子也懒得回，就随意睡在酒馆后面的小房间，但亚修还是要回自己的旧屋子。临走前他立在门口逡巡了一圈，似乎在寻找什么。  
英二是他亲自送回去的，但是另外一个……  
巴迪趴在壁炉边的地毯上，发出“咕噜咕噜”的呼噜声，正睡得香甜。看起来他度过了一个不错的夜晚。  
亚修好笑地走过去，蹲下来左看右看，终于还是伸手扒了扒他的脑袋。  
拉布拉多被强行摇醒了，从美梦中勉强抬起半边眼皮，睡眼朦胧，目光茫然，下一秒又一歪头，继续回归梦乡。  
“醒醒。”亚修又用力推了两把，煞有介事地提醒道，“跟我回去，在这睡一晚上你会被烤熟的，然后接下来的三天我们就可以吃烤狗肉吃到腮帮子痛了。”  
不知道巴迪有没有聪明到能听懂这种程度的人类语言，但吧台边的老詹姆斯率先发出了抗议。  
“嘿！”他拍了拍桌子，大声纠正自家儿子错误的认知，“没那么夸张，只是壁炉而已，火那么小，就算是你小子在旁边睡一晚上也不会有事的，除非你在梦中把自己的屁股塞进柴火堆里！”  
“我有这么干过？”亚修狐疑地咧开嘴，表示出十足的不相信，夸张的表情挤得眼睛一只大一只小，滑稽极了。  
老詹姆斯噎了一下，反而被他问得不确定了，他端起杯子又灌了一大口酒，出神地盯着它，似乎希望能从里面看出答案。  
“唔，说不定有吧。”他慢吞吞地说。似乎因为摄入了过量的酒精而变得迟钝。  
亚修小时候的事情，他曾经一度以为自己忘记了。关于这个小儿子的童年琐事，也应当有过欢笑幸福的回忆，然而在那件事情发生后，几乎完全被它吞没了。  
天真纯稚的小儿子，被强硬地拖进成人污秽肮脏的世界，作为父亲的自己，无论如何都找不到借口为自己开脱。  
是他没有保护好他。没有足够的能力，也没有足够的办法来保护这个过分漂亮的孩子。在孩子纯净的双眼里，他看到的是曾经爱过的女人，是被抛弃的詹姆斯•卡林斯，是一个平庸无能、连自己的儿子都无法保护的父亲。  
每一次用恶毒的语言刺伤亚修，他的心情比亚修还要痛得多。他想要提醒的，想要咒骂的，想要狠狠惩罚的，从来都不是这个无辜的儿子  
——而是他自己。  
讨厌懦弱无能，什么都无法为他做的自己。  
如果没有能力保护他，那么就将他推远一点，离自己远一点，离这个曾经深深伤害过他的地方远一点，便是他能为儿子做出的唯一的事情。  
在亚修出生后的数年间，他一味沉浸在自己的世界里。将生活的不如意反反复复翻出来咀嚼，不断自怨自艾，几乎将所有精力都用于关注自己的痛苦和不满，因此忽略了两个儿子。  
是他太专注于品味自己的伤痛，因此忘记了，被抛弃的并不只有自己一个人而已。  
诚然他很爱这两个儿子，却从未意识到爱也是一件需要表达的事情。  
亚修几乎可以说是跟在格里夫身边长大的。他不是一个称职的父亲，尤其是对小儿子亚修——在亚修离开的数年间，无论多少酒精都无法驱散这一份自责。  
虽然如今的亚修大概率也不会有自己的孩子，但是他蹲下来关心爱犬的模样，倒十足肖似一个生疏但温情、还有点调皮的年轻父亲。

英二并没有睡熟。  
尽管未开灯，两串混合的脚步声踏上台阶，他立刻就跳下了床，差一点跟进门的亚修撞个满怀。  
“你还没睡？”  
亚修讶异地瞪大眼睛。月光下浅色的虹膜呈现出深邃通透的质感，英二看见自己小小的轮廓倒映在他眼眸深处。  
好像他就住在那里。  
“呃，我睡不着。”英二嗫嚅道。  
他已经平静了很多，酒馆里被围堵的窘迫虽然给他造成了一定的困扰，但更让他放心不下的还是亚修的晚归。  
不知道聚会将持续到几点，也不知道亚修什么时候才会回来。虽然“回老家看看”的建议是他先提出来的，但比亚修本人更忐忑不安的也是他。似乎两岁的年龄差距和亚修不时的孩子脾气让他总是不自觉地想要保护对方，即便比谁都更清楚那是个武力可以与特种部队抗衡的强悍人物。  
不怪亚修总说他像个老妈子。  
亚修不回来他怎么都睡不着，心像牵了一根线栓在他身上。直到开门看见对方实实在在立在那里，一颗心才终于安定下来。  
亚修看起来没什么两样。  
倒是巴迪，被强行打断美梦，困得东倒西歪，迷迷糊糊强掀起半边眼皮，寻到墙边上就歪下去了。亚修无奈地哼笑一声，翻出一块小毯子弯腰搭在它身上。  
虽然科德角的冬天比城里暖和，山间的夜风仍旧寒意萧瑟。  
折腾到半夜，亚修也很有些疲乏，草草梳洗过就摸上了床。儿童单人床无论如何都承载不下两个成年男人，所以他们睡的是格里夫的那张床。  
其实仍然有点儿小，毕竟到底还是张单人床。  
英二侧过身子抱住他，这样自己占据的空间就会小一点，而他们也可以靠得更紧密一些。很明显亚修已经退让到床沿边上，几乎快要掉下去了。似乎是为了给英二尽量腾出些地方，好让他睡得不那么憋屈。  
无法想象这原本是个躺上床就摊得四仰八叉，毫无睡相可言的家伙。  
这一次英二入睡得很快。  
夜里睡得太晚，醒来的时候就有些迟了，而且居然是被巴迪叫醒的。他被教育得很好，卫生意识强烈，决不放任自己在屋里上厕所，于是跳上床来回打转，用脑袋对着二人拱来拱去。  
英二被拱起来了，揉着眼睛爬下床给他开门。  
这样一来亚修也终于被折腾醒了。等到巴迪重新跳上床，他半眯着眼，宝石般的绿眸中有一点儿迷糊，还有一点儿不快，目光在屋内四处寻找英二的身影，明显是起床气还没散。  
“今天是圣诞节。”英二坐在床边，看着他毫无形象地卷着被子、露出乱糟糟的金发的模样，觉得十分可爱，甚至忍不住伸手将这颗脑袋揉得更乱。  
“嗯。”亚修懒洋洋地应了一声，大大咧咧将一只手伸到对方面前，“所以我的礼物呢？”  
真没想到他居然还记得这个。羞愧让英二面色泛红——他已经完全忘记了，虽然头一晚才参加了一个难忘的平安夜聚会。  
以往英二一定是最记挂节日的那一个，会在床头挂上大袜子，偷偷往里面塞礼物。  
尽管只有两个人，尽管并不是什么很贵重的东西，也一定要布置出热热闹闹的节日氛围。今年却不知怎么了，或许因为回科德角这件事占据了大部分心思。  
没想到亚修竟然还挺在意。  
他面子上挂不住，心虚地冲亚修傻笑。  
山猫将手臂枕在脑后，慵懒地阖上眼，一副好整以暇的神情，装作没接收到求饶信号。  
英二糊弄不成，只好嗫嚅道：“圣诞老人说今年的礼物先记在账上，明年一起送。”  
“我可以投诉圣诞老人消极怠工吗？”  
无计可施，英二挠了挠头，俯下身，在他嘴角轻轻地落下一吻，权作赔罪的礼物。  
“圣诞快乐。”  
“真敷衍啊。”山猫带着不满的神情“抱怨”到。  
英二对这家伙实在太了解了，默契地配合他演下去，“不想要就还给我。”他也故意气鼓鼓地鼓起脸。  
于是亚修搭上他的脖子，给了他一个绵长而温柔的深吻。

去到店里时已经有些迟了。圣诞节晚上还有一场聚会。对于老詹姆斯承担的这部分“社会责任”，亚修感到不可思议，因为记忆中的父亲并不是一个热衷社交的角色。  
也许是年龄的增长和心灵的寂寞，让他无法再继续忍受独自与孤独对抗。  
昨天负责准备餐品的斯通太太今天也继续过来帮忙，还慷慨地带来了几大桶牛奶和新鲜的奶油、黄油，以及还在渗血的鲜牛肉。食物原料的气味混杂，弥漫在厨房里，亚修一边提供一些力所能及的帮助，一边有意无意地观察这位好心的夫人。  
她的年纪与体格看上去都与老詹姆斯相仿，面容非常和善，如同一轮满月。个子不高，圆圆的身体在灶台间灵活地转动，好似一只大陀螺，似乎对酒馆的后厨就像对自家一样熟悉。火鸡在她手中裹上通体油光，散发出香料辛香的气味，南瓜被打碎，裹上芝士馅，压成小巧的圆饼。  
做这些的时候她十分专注，偶尔发出简洁的指令，英二便递上切好的牛肉、蔬菜，开动机器搅打奶油。  
他们都是在厨房里如鱼得水的熟手，衬托得亚修和老詹姆斯有点儿笨手笨脚的。  
亚修还记得昨天隐约听人提到过，这是一位寡妇。  
没有人会热心到平白无故帮人解决这么大的麻烦，而且一帮就是好几年，不计报酬。“没有她帮忙的时候，我们就是一起喝喝酒，大家自己带一点儿苹果派或者什么的过来，就这样。”老詹姆斯如是回忆到。  
亚修没错过她偶尔向老詹姆斯投去的眼神，还有她眼角眉梢极细微的神情变化。  
无论珍妮弗、亚修的母亲、或者格里夫的母亲，都是一等一的美人（尽管亚修并未见过这两位母亲），与她们比起来，这位夫人的外貌自然逊色不少。不过到了老詹姆斯这个年纪，外表这种东西大概也就没那么重要了。  
何况从前那些漂亮女人究竟怎么看上老詹姆斯的，亚修始终没想明白。  
在他的记忆中，父亲一直是这幅胡子拉碴不修边幅的模样。  
然而观察了好一会儿，始终没找到合适的时机。倒是老詹姆斯先开口将他们赶了出去，似乎是嫌两个人高马大的小伙子挤占厨房空间。他往亚修手里塞了一张潦草的路线示意图，有些粗鲁地指示道：  
“去拖一头羊回来，今晚要准备烤羊羔。”  
既然是去牧场，那么就不能不带上巴迪一起。从小生长在城里的狗和人类一样，来到开阔的乡间有一种莫名的兴奋。熟练地跳上车后座，巴迪一路上都好奇地将头伸出窗外，被山间的风吹得嘴巴鼓鼓的也不肯安分坐回去。  
要是在城里，这样危险的行为一开始就会被禁止。不过乡间路上车辆稀少，山风吹得通体舒畅，英二便默许他随意放风。  
山路颠簸崎岖，巴迪被颠得一颤一颤的，脑袋不时磕在窗沿上。虽然不必担心会被突然冲出来的车辆刮蹭，不过听着时不时的闷响，英二还是有点心惊肉跳，生怕他撞出什么毛病来。  
他频频回头，忧心忡忡地看着仍旧探头探脑满脸兴奋的大狗，“这家伙不会被撞傻了吧？”  
“他本来就挺傻的。”亚修淡定地掌握着方向盘。  
牧场在山的另一边。翻过这座山，就是小时候参加少年棒球队的地方。  
噩梦开始的地方……  
难怪老詹姆斯没有一开始就撵他去拖羊，大概他也犹豫极了，不知道究竟该不该让亚修重新回到那个地方。  
距离曾经的噩梦之地越来越近，内心难免泛起几丝波动。如同小石子投入平静的水面，撼起一阵涟漪。  
短暂的水波很快就消逝无踪。

离乡多年，牧场的老主人已经退居二线颐养天年，大儿子顺理成章接过牧场管理。  
少年与亚修年纪相仿，但山间野性的风和牧场无拘无束的生活将他塑造成了一个与父辈们一样坚实粗糙的汉子，一身典型的牧场牛仔装束包裹着健壮的四肢，被阳光晒成褐色的肌肤和满脸的络腮胡子，让英二怎么也没办法将眼前的人与“亚修的同龄人”联系在一起。  
牛仔少年自己似乎也意识到了这一点，礼貌性的握手过后，对方坦然地将亚修从头打量到脚，最后得出结论：“一看就是城里来的。”  
走过许多乡间，英二和同事几乎从未听到类似的评价，或许因为搞艺术的大多不修边幅，丝毫没有城里人的时尚精致。  
但亚修显然不一样。  
白皙的皮肤，无可挑剔的外表，惫懒却尊贵的气度，绿宝石似的眼眸神秘而优雅。他是神明最得意的杰作，即使身处乡野间，也无法掩盖他身上璀璨的光芒。  
的确怎么看都不属于这里。  
相比之下城里来的狗就更好认了。巴迪跳下车时，起初还有些胆怯，紧张地垂着尾巴围在英二脚边，探头探脑向四周张望，小心翼翼的，仿佛被这样宽广无垠的景色震撼住了。  
牛仔少年名叫道格拉斯，“叫我道奇就好”，他这样介绍自己，并带领他们前往羊圈。巴迪也亦步亦趋地紧贴在英二脚边，好几次英二差一点踩到他。  
宰羊羔不是件容易事，需要先去毛，再放血，最后清空内脏，对普通人家来说是个大工程，所以羊圈那边已经提前请了屠夫过来作业。  
“差不多应该处理完了。”道奇探出身子向屠宰间内眺望，浓重的血腥味隔着老远就熏得呛人。  
离开故乡时亚修还不曾接触到这些乡间事务，英二对此就更没概念，老詹姆斯让他俩来拖羊，二人当真以为只是来拖头咩咩叫的活羊回去。看见对方考虑得这样周到，冷淡如亚修，也真诚地道了一声谢谢。  
“一共多少钱，加上屠宰的费用？”亚修问。  
道奇奇怪地瞥了他一眼。  
“不要钱。”他撇撇嘴说。  
“不要钱？”亚修半信半疑地看着他，难以相信一整只羊羔，外加这么麻烦的屠宰工作，对方居然不收钱。  
乡下人民什么时候变得这么淳朴了？  
城里人的吃惊反应大大取悦了年轻的农场主，道奇难掩骄傲地解释道，“是的，不要钱，因为是给大家伙儿过节用的，所以我们不收钱。”  
亚修的表情更震惊了。  
“说起来，我从没想过詹姆斯叔叔会接手这种事。”似乎以为亚修对这个话题感兴趣，道奇顾自说了下去，“虽然大家都喜欢去他那儿喝酒，跟他说说心里话，但是你知道，”他朝亚修递去一个“你懂的”眼神，“他从前不是那种爱热闹的人。”  
“嗯，我也想不到。”  
其实他心底隐隐约约有一个猜测，不过没有必要告诉外人。  
或许父亲只是太孤独了，亚修心想。  
在珍妮弗去世以前，老詹姆斯身边从不缺少女人的陪伴，如今想来，那也许并不是因为花心——  
而是因为太惧怕孤独了。  
一个完整的家庭能够带给人的归属感和陪伴感，任何事物都无法轻易替代。对于一个不能够轻易示弱的中年男人来说，行动和言语越是强硬，灵魂反而越容易被孤独击倒。

羊羔已经差不多处理完了，悬挂在高高的钩子上，还在“哒、哒”地往下滴血。英二只瞄了一眼就缩回来了，为这血淋淋的场面感到头皮发麻。  
“不好意思，还要稍等一会儿，让血滴干净一点。”道格拉斯对此已经习以为常，上前检查了一下，抱歉地说，“你们愿意去别处看看吗？”  
“当然。”亚修回头寻找英二的身影，发现他缩在自己身后，有些紧张地抓着他的衣袖。  
于是亚修了然地握住了他的手。  
圣诞节这天，帮工都放假回家了，羊群也没有赶出去放牧。尽职的牧羊犬老远听到了动静，从羊圈中钻了出来。远远地立在那里张望，一身长毛威风凛凛。  
巴迪本就长得老实巴交，一路缩在英二脚边，活脱脱是个没见过世面的城里狗。它从英二身后探出脑袋，和三只牧羊犬遥遥相望。四个毛脑袋颇有些滑稽地对视了一会儿，巴迪率先慢慢地、试探般地走了过去。  
先是礼貌性地互相嗅了几下，然后头尾相衔，以犬类最传统的方式打起了招呼，最后几条大狗热情地吠叫着，亲亲热热地挤成了一个大毛团。  
场面一度过分热烈。  
“看来我的小伙子们非常欢迎新朋友。”道奇欣慰地望着自家激动过分的狗，好像生怕他们会排斥这位城里来的客人。  
与心思复杂的人类比起来，狗狗之间的情感纯粹得多。看到新朋友高兴就完了。  
“那刚好，把他留在这儿给你打工。”亚修抱臂打量着拱来拱去的大狗，半真半假地提议到。  
英二惊疑不定地盯着他，似乎想确认他究竟是不是认真的。  
毕竟家里猫狗不和挺久了。  
还好最后巴迪没有真的被留下来当长工。  
羊羔尸体躺在皮卡车后车厢里，被肉的气味吸引了的巴迪扒着后车窗眼巴巴地望着。尽管吃着人造的狗粮长大，骨子里到底还是一只食肉动物。  
他的快乐很单纯，渴望也很单纯。  
开膛破肚的羊羔悬挂在屠宰间里的场面血腥又残酷，尤其它体型还那样幼小。虽然烤羊肉的美味令人期待，但亲眼看到这样的场景，仿佛连舌尖都已经沾染了腥冷粘稠的鲜血的味道。  
那种沉重的负罪感与杀鸡剖鱼、与在超市里看见一整条新鲜的羊腿完全不一样。鲜血低落在地板上，让他感到观看现场的自己也切切实实成为了屠夫的帮凶。  
他脸色不好，亚修也看出来了，因此反复确认了好几遍，“你还好吗？”他体贴地没指出来，英二的脸色看起来好像下一秒就要吐出来了。  
“还好。”英二低落地垂着头，怎么都不像“还好”的样子。那里的场景他只瞥了一眼，仍然深深烙印在脑海。  
羊圈里那么多羊，汇成一片毛绒的海洋，每一只都毛绒绒笑眯眯的，像柔软的云朵一样，它们的神情是那样和蔼，那样善良。哪一只才是它的母亲？她知道自己的孩子遭受了怎样的对待吗？如果让那位母亲亲眼看到屠宰间的场景，她会愤怒地冲出来踢他们吗？   
英二异常安静，车厢里只听见巴迪大喘气的声音，亚修不由深深看了身边人一眼。  
善良是英二的优点，但有时候善良也反而会变成负担。  
“别想太多。”他拍了拍英二的手，“这是自然规律，也是他们的宿命。”  
打捞久远的记忆是一件费力的事情，过了一会儿，亚修才慢吞吞地回忆道，“小时候我也想过，如果我的母亲看见自己的儿子遇到那些事情，她会愤怒吗，会心疼吗，会后悔丢下我一个人离开吗？”  
英二吃惊地抬起头，看见亚修专心开车的侧脸。他的神情一如既往的平静。  
他从来不问这些，因为不忍心强迫亚修回想那些不愉快的事情。虽然过去亚修也会主动提起，但那种淡漠自嘲的语气，和故作无谓的神情，仿佛用钝刀一刀一刀将已经结痂的伤疤剖得鲜血淋漓，痛到麻木。  
所以英二不愿意提。  
但这时亚修平静得仿佛在说“小时候我喜欢在放学路上买一瓶可乐”。  
“后来我觉得，大概这就是命运吧，就算知道了，她也不能做什么，所以不如不知道。”  
不知情的人或许会活得比较开心一点。而他早已不再怨恨。

虽然是头小羊羔，对于家用烤箱而言个头还是太大了。老詹姆斯指示亚修直接送去附近的小餐厅帮忙处理，这样一来就不用英二帮忙动手，让他免除了不少心理负担。  
不过他终究没能克服心理障碍，圣诞晚餐上外焦里嫩的烤羊羔，他一点也没有碰。  
这一天英二干劲十足坚持了整晚，但亚修还是在聚会结束后就把他劝回去了，让他带着巴迪早点回去休息。  
关上门，只剩下父子二人的时候，亚修才终于有时间跟他聊一聊父子间的话题。  
“我觉得斯通太太人还不错。”  
亚修并不喜欢随意对人做点评，虽然本质上是因为无关紧要的人不值得费半点心思，所以这样突如其来的好评就显得十分语出惊人。  
老詹姆斯吃惊地望着儿子，亚修也坦然地看着他，似乎在揣度是否有必要把话题挑得那么明白。  
他早已不是从前懵懂的孩童，也不再会为父亲又找了一位伴侣而苦恼纠结。如今经历过人生起落，组建了自己的家庭，再回头审视父亲这些年的生活，他发现对于过往，对于父母，对于家乡，他已经可以以一种全新的目光去看待这一切。  
去解读，去分析，去理解，而不再只有怨怼。如果不能接受也没关系，因为那终究是与他目前的生活不再有关联的事物。  
他有他自己的人生，自己的生活。  
忘记有多少年没进行过父子间的长谈，虽然已经长大成人，也经历过不少大场面，可是对眼下这种场面，亚修还确实没有什么经验。  
但无论如何，父亲正在逐步迈老年。他的行动不再像从前一样利落，记忆也显现出衰退的迹象。总是一个人随意地吃喝，饮酒到深夜，随意睡在酒馆后面的小房间，他没法不为父亲的状态感到担忧。  
亚修不知道父亲对于未来有什么样的打算，他有些忐忑地等待着对方的反应。  
还好老詹姆斯慢慢自己回过味儿来。  
“不了，我……”络腮胡子下的麦色脸庞隐隐泛红，大概从没想过有一天自己也会与儿子讨论这个话题，厚脸皮如老詹姆斯竟然久违地感到不好意思。  
从前扔下亚修兄弟二人，独自和女人住在一起的事情，他后来才后知后觉地意识到对不住两个儿子。  
那时候他太自我了。以至于如今由亚修来主动提起这个话题，令他十分窘迫。  
“我没考虑过这件事了。”他垂下头，仔仔细细打量手中用过的酒杯，它的底部还残留一点红酒，在暖黄的灯光下呈现出隐隐的暗红，如同人类的血液。  
如同那时从珍妮弗体内迅速流逝的生命。  
方才面上的红热已经褪去了，留下一片惨白。纷乱的回忆的画面浮上来，他的心沉重地坠下去。  
“我只会给女人带来不幸。”他的声音渐渐沙哑。  
格里夫的母亲、亚修的母亲、珍妮弗……不仅女人，就连两个儿子的人生，也充满了种种波折，他没法说服自己这些厄运都与己无关。如果不是因为他的疏忽，不是他的无能……  
“不必介意，那些都是过去的事情了。”仿佛看穿了他的想法，亚修平静地打断了他的自责。  
“我没有劝你一定要再找个人，我是想说，不管你做出什么样的选择，我都会支持。只是你年纪大了，不能再继续这样的生活方式了，不然你的健康迟早会出问题的。”  
来自的英二的爱和包容逐渐教会他宽恕与从容。从前的那些怨恨、不理解、利刃一般伤人伤己的尖锐，都在时间的车轮下一寸寸碾平。  
他在一点一点笨拙地学习与自己、与血脉相连的亲人和解。不再同自己较劲，也不再同父亲、母亲，同故乡较劲。  
他终究会跨越这一切，走向自己的人生。

从纽约到科德角的路程约为327公里。为了跨越这段距离，亚斯兰•J•卡林斯花费了整整十五年。


End file.
